


Leaving Home

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Dragon Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Centric, basically everybody's a dragon, other referenced charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: This is how Harry ends up in Snape's cave.
Series: Dragon Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007466
Kudos: 16





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting for me to finish it for a while and then waiting for me to post. It spins off one of my Severitus 400 Word AU chapters but I'm too lazy to link it today

Harry was a little dragon. His dad told him he’d grow up to be as big as him as long as he eat what they gave him and slept a lot, but how could he be a real dragon if he didn’t learn how to fly? He peered over the edge of their little cave, wondering if he could figure it out. His little wings beat behind him, testing the air.

“Get back here,” his mom roared behind him. She’d woken up earlier than Harry thought she would, and he quickly slunk back. She grabbed the back of his neck and tucked him back into the nest. “You are an adventurous little one, but you have to be patient. You’ll fly when it’s time.”

Harry didn’t want to wait to fly. He wanted to be able to fly with his parents now, but he kept quiet, sulking in the nest instead. His mother didn’t take her eyes off of him again.

It was late when his father came back with a good kill for them. Harry scrambled to the kill while his parents hissed something over his head in worried tones. He paused in chewing his current piece of meat and looked up at them curiously. His mother nodded at his father and nudged Harry toward the cliff of their home. “I think it’s time for you to learn to fly, little one.”

Harry practically sprung out before his father stopped him. “You need to take it slow.” He was glancing out into the distance like something dangerous was coming their way. Harry was more interested in flying right now then pestering his dad about what was going. He spread his wings out and tested flapping them a couple of times like he’d seen his parents do. Wind rushed around his wings.

“I’m ready,” he declared and hopped off the ledge, flapping his wings. It took more effort than he’d imagined to keep him up in the air. He looked over his shoulder at his dad to brag about it.

A fire covered dragon slammed into his dad, right into their cave. His mom roared. “Find Severus, Harry.”

Fire flared up bright and hot in the cave. Harry desperately flapped his wings as hard as he could. He didn’t know where the other dragon had came from, but fires that hot, hurt. When Harry glanced over his shoulder the strange dragon crawled out of his cave, claws digging into the cliff face, staring at him with intense beady eyes. Before the dragon could take flight after Harry, another dragon crashed into him, tearing into the dragon’s hide. It took a moment to recognize the dragon as Uncle Sirius or see Uncle Remus roaring in behind him.

Harry whipped his head forward and went as fast as his little wings could push him. He was scared. He wanted his mom and dad. Uncle Sirius and Remus were really strong, they’d stop the bad dragon.

After a while, Harry figured out how to glide for a while. He was hungry and tired, but he had to keep going.

The sun set and rose twice, and still Harry kept going. He remembered his mom talking about a Severus; he remembered the scent and memories she’d shared with him. They were the only things that kept him going. He kept playing the memory of the slender dragon laughing and the clumsy way he started flying, so much older than Harry. He lingered on what the scent was, so unfamiliar to his young nose, that he had no words to apply to it.

He kept flying as the sun started setting a third time, when he caught the scent. Severus. He’d protect him. Harry glided toward it, locating the cave with ease. He crashed into it. Everything was going to be alright. He just needed to sleep for a little bit.


End file.
